Orthopedic fixation devices such as plates are frequently coupled to bone with fasteners inserted through plate holes. It is known that securing such fasteners to the bone plate, for example through the use of expansion-head screws, can decrease the incidence of loosening of the fixation assembly post-operatively. It is also known that a bushing may be disposed in each plate hole to receive the fastener to permit polyaxial movement so that the fastener may be angulated at a surgeon-selected angle. However, polyaxial movement of fasteners through set plate hole locations only increases attachment alternatives of the fasteners themselves. The plate holes remain fixed in relation to each other and to the longitudinal axis of the plate.
Typically, a spinal fixation plate is applied to the anterior side of the affected vertebrae to span at least one affected disc space or vertebra (i.e. one in which at least a portion of the disc has been removed and a spinal fusion spacer has been inserted). The plate is fixed to the vertebrae using bone screws and acts to keep the vertebrae generally aligned during the initial period following fixation in which fusion of the spacer to the adjacent vertebrae occurs. The plate also acts to prevent the spacer from being expelled from the disc space during this initial period.
Where a spinal fusion spacer is implanted between a pair of vertebrae to be fused, the spacer rests on the endplates of the vertebrae. The outer circumference of the end plates comprises hard cortical bone and thus provides a the best surface upon which to seat the spacer. The center portion of the endplates comprises a thin cortical bone shell overlying a core of softer cancellous bone. Most, if not all, of the spacer contact surface, however, may be located in this center portion.
Subsequent to placement of the spacer, the surgeon typically compresses the disc space by pressing the adjacent vertebrae together. This compression ensures a good engagement between the spacer the endplates, increasing the chances that fusion will occur. Often in the period immediately following surgery, the spacer will subside slightly either into the under-portion of the endplates or due to graft resorption (in the case of allograft spacers).
Where a rigid fixation plate is used to connect the vertebrae, this subsidence may tend to shift more of the spinal load to the plate than is desirable. Such load shifting can also occur due to inaccuracies in installing the plate to the vertebrae. In extreme circumstances, this load shifting can result in non-fusion of the spacer to the vertebra, since firm compression between the spacer and the vertebrae is one factor contributing to successful fusion.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fixation system which provides the desired support to the vertebrae to be fused, and which allows limited translation of the vertebrae with respect to at least a portion of the plate, thereby limiting the undesirable effects of load shielding by the plate due to graft subsidence caused by settling or normal forces experienced in the spinal column. Promoting fusion of the adjacent vertebrae is thus accomplished.
However, fasteners used with both rigid and translational plates have a tendency to back-out of their installed positions under the influence of force and movements of the spine. The back-out of the fasteners is undesirable, as the fixation assembly may shift post-operatively to an undesired location, or loosen to an undesirable level.
Therefore, there exists a need for a fastener retaining device that can be coupled to a translational plate for preventing screw back-out. There also exists a need for such a retainer device to be conveniently situated in or around the plate, so as not to interfere with the insertion and/or placement of fasteners. There further exists a need for a retainer device to be bendable and/or shiftable by a surgeon without the use of strenuous force.